Dialogue avec moi-même
by Bipolaire365
Summary: Parfois coeur et raison ne s'entendent plus et les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses.


On dirait bien que ce soir j'ai envie de poster. C'est un vieux OS que j'ai écris il y a très longtemps cette fois. Je l'imagine en HG/RW mais je pense que cela peut s'appliquer à beaucoup de pairings différents. Pas de warning particulier.

 **Dialogue avec moi-même**

« Chut ! » dit ma raison.

« Je ne peux plus me taire ! Trop de choses se bousculent en moi … J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser !» répondit cet organe au centre de ma poitrine.

« Arrête donc de faire ta drama queen ! » lui répond très peu charitablement ma raison.

Mais n'est-ce pas pour cela qu'elle est là ? Pour raisonner. Et nous savons tous que la raison est cruelle.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais commettre l'irréparable ! Au moins l'au-delà me semble plus prometteur que de rester une minute de plus relié à toi ! » s'écrie mon cœur dans un élan dramatique.

« Fais donc. Cela me fera des vacances bien méritées. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point devoir supporter tes cris à longueur de journée est usant. »

Sans pitié. Voilà ce qu'est ma raison. Elle sait pourtant que mon cœur n'y peut rien si lors de sa création on l'a confondu avec un artichaut.

Seulement voilà. Ma raison a beau savoir, elle ne veut rien savoir. Elle est au bord du point de rupture à cause de cet idiot de cœur qui est le mien. Alors elle ne fait pas de quartier, elle taille dans le vif.

« Je suis sûre que nous serions tous beaucoup mieux sans tes débordements intempestifs ! Alors, pour une fois dans ta vie, tais-toi ! »

Alors mon cœur s'est tu. Il bat toujours dans ma poitrine mais tout bas, comme un sourd. Il ne fredonne plus des mélodies surréalistes à chaque rencontre. Il ne fredonne plus. Mais il ne verse plus toutes les larmes de son corps quand tout est fini. Il ne se brise plus.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, ma raison est seule. Elle est seule aux commandes et la solitude la rend asociale. Elle ne veut voir personne. Elle a raison. C'est le meilleur moyen d'éviter que mon cœur se réveille. Et elle n'en a vraiment pas envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Si elle l'appelle tout bas, en douce, quand elle pense que je ne l'entends pas c'est simplement pour vérifier qu'il dort toujours. Bien entendu, ses petites chansons ridicules ne lui manquent pas le moins du monde.

Si elle ne fait même plus attention à ce que je ne l'entende pas quand elle l'appelle, c'est simplement parce qu'elle a peur qu'il ne fasse plus son boulot correctement. Bien entendu, ses petites danses de la victoire quand tout va comme il veut, ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qu'elle regrette.

Et si aujourd'hui elle lui crie d'arrêter de faire le con, c'est simplement parce que les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Absolument rien à voir avec un petit cœur qui lui manquerait !

Mais, malgré tous ses appels, mon cœur refuse de répondre. Il est toujours là, dans ma poitrine. Il bat. Il bat. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

Même quand ma raison commence à penser que peut-être ce grand brun si sympathique pourrait bien être celui qu'il me faut. Même quand mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Même quand sa peau touche la mienne. Mon corps a beau réagir, mon cœur, lui, reste constant. Pas un battement de trop. Pas un de moins.

Alors ma raison commence à penser que mon cœur est mort. Que toutes ses fantaisies sont finies. Que mon quota d'amour a été dépassé. Peut-être que mon cœur a simplement épuisé toutes ses réserves. Peut-être qu'il n'a juste plus rien à donner. Il l'a déjà trop fait.

Ma raison s'approprie tout. Elle me dicte quoi faire. Et je la suis. Je la suis quand elle me dit de dire 'oui'. Je la suis quand elle me dit quelle robe choisir. Et je la suis toujours quand elle me dit de remonter l'allée vers lui.

Je la suis quand elle me dit de répondre à son sourire. Et quand elle me dit de répéter ces mots que j'entends. Je la suis encore quand elle me dit de prendre cet anneau.

Et c'est là. C'est là que mon cœur rate un battement. Comme s'il retenait son souffle. Comme s'il hésitait. Comme s'il n'était pas mort.

Je regarde cet anneau. Troublée.

'My insides all turned to ash so slow'

Je le regarde commencer à trembler sans raison apparente. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me demande si tout va bien. Ma bouche est sèche. Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Et cet anneau qui ne cesse de trembler.

Doucement sa main saisit la mienne et il m'entraîne hors de la pièce. Il pleut sur mon visage. Pourtant le ciel est silencieux. Et si bleu.

Il encadre mon visage de ses mains. Les sanglots empêchent ma voix de sortir autrement par de petits bruits misérables.

« Tu ne m'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Il me prend dans ses bras et je m'y accroche comme un naufragé à son radeau.

« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. »

J'ai l'air pathétique. Je le sais. Mais je me sens si désespérée à l'idée de le perdre.

« Ne me demande pas ça. Ne me demande pas de te regarder alors que tu t'en vas. »

« Je ne m'en vais pas. Je ne m'en vais pas. »

« Tu ne m'aime pas. La panique que j'ai vu dans tes yeux tout à l'heure, c'est l'émotion la plus forte que j'y ai vu depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas vraiment. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire. Lui dire que je suis désolée. Que je pensais que mon cœur était mort. Qu'il vient juste de se réveiller.

Mais il ne me laisse pas parler.

« Je vais … leur dire que la cérémonie est finie. »

Et il tourne les talons.

Mon cœur choisit ce moment pour battre la chamade alors que la peur s'infiltre dans mes veines.

« Ma couleur préférée était le bleu quand j'étais plus jeune. Maintenant c'est le rouge. Je n'aime pas les omelettes, je préfère les œufs sur le plat. J'ai toujours un peu peur du noir, c'est pour ça que toutes les lampes sont allumées quand je traverse l'appartement. Je déteste plus que tout au monde pleurer devant quelqu'un. Ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas pleuré. Que je n'avais rien ressenti. Que mon cœur n'avait eu aucun battement en moins ou en trop. Et quand je m'apprêtais à mettre cette bague à ton doigt … il a manqué un battement. Comme s'il retenait son souffle. Et tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas m'épouser. Et il s'est emballé. J'ai eu des suées froides. La panique m'a attaqué de tous côtés. J'avais des flash de ton sourire lors de notre première rencontre. De ce premier sms que tu m'as envoyé après avoir extorqué mon numéro à ma meilleure amie. »

« Hey ! » lance-t-il d'un ton indigné.

Sa voix est un peu rauque et je vois bien que l'amusement n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Je me suis revue en train de baver sur ton torse lors de notre premier match de tennis. En train de me tordre sous toi lors de notre première fois. Te prenant la main dans la rue pour la première fois. Passant mon bras autour de ta taille quand cette fausse blonde semblait ne pas comprendre le concept de 'pris'. Te dévorant des yeux lors de ton discours à la fête du nouvel an. Toi partout. »

Je reprends mon souffle. Mes yeux sont de nouveau humides. Je prends une respiration tremblante pour me reprendre.

« C'est la première fois en deux ans que je ressens quelque chose. Et cette chose c'est toi. Alors ne me laisse pas alors que je commence seulement. »

Lui aussi a maintenant les yeux étrangement brillants. Un sourire fragile transforme sin visage. Il s'avance. Pose une main sur ma joue.

« Je te ferais savoir que je ne suis pas une chose ! N'as-tu pas honte de me traiter comme un objet ? »

Un petit rire soulagé s'échappe de mes lèvres. Avec hésitation, je me penche vers lui et dépose un baiser à la limite entre sa joue et ses lèvres.

Je sens mon cœur faire une petite danse de la victoire. Et pour une fois, ma raison ne dit rien. Elle apprécie le moment. Tout simplement.


End file.
